


The Return of the King

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What if Justin was there at the opening of Babylon?





	The Return of the King

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

My entry into the QAF challenge fic. thanks to Jilla for the beta.

* * *

"I'll be back," Justin said as he took a drink from the tumbler Brian handed him. "You'll come there.  We're gonna see each other all the time."

"You don't know that- neither do I." Brian looked at Justin and then took a drink from his tumbler as well. "Whether we see each other next weekend, or next month…" Brian pulled his lower lip in and paused. He reached out to Justin, holding one hand in his own. "Never again," he sighed loudly. "It doesn't matter.  It's only time."  Brian took another drink and walked a few steps toward the door.

Justin walked toward the coffee table and eyed the ring box, picking it up. "You didn't return them?" he questioned.

Brian shook his head slightly and upturned his lips. "I didn't return them." He pulled his lower lip in, sucking it into his mouth. 

Justin played with the box, opening it and touching the rings.  He returned the box to the table and walked over to Brian.

"We don't need rings or vows to prove that we love each other.  We already know that." He said and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"You did it," Brian said.

"Did what?" Justin asked with a little confusion.

"Became the best homosexual you could possibly be," Brian answered, and gave Justin a smile.

Justin placed his arms around Brian's neck, kissing him on the mouth, neck, cheek, anywhere he could find.  Brian returned the kisses, stopping to look into Justin's eyes silently saying the words Justin knew were there.  

They made love, and Justin  left a sleeping Brian.  When Brian woke, he smoked a cigarette, showered and got dressed.  Going to his computer to do some work, he looked up when he heard the loft door opening several hours later.

"Thought you might like some company," Michael stated.

"What are you doing out so late?" Brian asked as he looked up from his work table.

"It's barely midnight.  In the good old days we'd just be heading out to Babylon."

"Babylon's gone.  So are the good old days," Brian said as he continued to look at Michael.

Michael grabbed Brian's coat from the hook, tossing it to him.  Brain pulls the door open to Babylon and turns on the lights.

"Christ," Michael exclaimed as he got his first look at the club since the bombing.

"What did you expect?  Dancing boys, glitter from on high?" Brian chided him.

"This is where it all began," Michael reminisced.

"And ended," Brian added softly.

"But it's who we are.  It's what made us," Michael waxed poetic.

"Didn't you say that's all a cheap illusion; that outside life goes on, but in here nothing ever changes?" Brian asked.

"Yes, I did say that, but that was before I understood some things aren't meant to change."  Michael said as he walked into a raised cage.

"No," Brian said as he started to walk away.

"Why not?" Michael asked as he started moving his body.

"Well for one thing, there is no music," Brian explained as he walked toward Michael.

"Of course there is, can't you hear it-  the old thumpa, thumpa." Michael encouraged.

And so Michael and Brian danced to the music in their head, and then Brian reopened Babylon.  The old thumpa, thumpa couldn't die.

_______________________________________________________________________

Michael came out of the shower, drops of moisture still on his chest. Ben stood in front of the mirror attached to their dresser, and he looked at Michael's reflection. 

"Are you sure you want to go?"  Ben questioned Michael for the one hundredth time in the last week.

"Of course.  Brian's hired two security companies to sweep the place, and Carl said the cops will be there too.  It's probably never been safer. Besides, I have to be there for Brian," Michael said, leaving out most of his thoughts. _Brian has really been down since Justin left.  Now that Babylon is reopened, maybe he'll finally forget him and go back to being the old Brian._

"You sure I can't convince you to have our own celebration?"  Ben asked as he took Michael's towel off and bent down in front of his husband, kissing his chest and the dark line of hair that led to his cock. 

Michael stroked Ben's head with pleasure, but pulled him up and kissed him.  "Save that thought.  I don't want to be late.  I want to be there when it opens.  You know, just in case there are lines.  I heard the place will be packed.  The community is really supporting the opening."

"You're a good friend, Michael.  I love you. I better jump in the shower."  Ben stripped off his shirt and threw it in the hamper.  "I'll be ready in about half an hour," he yelled as he turned the water on.  "Go make sure Hunter is ready."

"Okay," Michael answered as he put on his short sleeve blue T-shirt and blue jeans.  "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can enjoy the thumpa thumpa."

"I'm getting in now, so go," Ben said.

__________________________________________

"Sorry, I'm late.  My 5:00 group ran really long," Blake said as he kissed Ted on the lips.

"That's okay.  We still have plenty of time to get ready," Ted answered as he put down the Wall Street Journal.

"Get ready?" Blake asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Ted on the couch.  

"Remember tonight's the reopening of Babylon. I think we should go.  At least for a little while.  Support Brian, and the community."

Blake set down his coffee and leaned toward Ted.  "Of course, we're going.  Brian's had a rough few months, and I'm glad he reopened Babylon.  I just wish he was a little more responsible about his drinking and drug use, but he seems okay."

"Don't tell him that, dear.  I need to keep my job," Ted laughed.

"I would never tell Brian Kinney that he does too many drugs and drinks like a fish."  Blake smirked.  "I bet we can have our own little celebration now before we go to Babylon. Want to join me in the shower?  I might need help cleaning my back."

"Yeah, I'm feeling kind of dirty myself."

________________________________________

"Carl honey, Where's my red dress?"

"I think I saw it in the hall closet," Carl yelled from the bathroom.  "Are you wearing it tonight?"

"We're celebrating that those homophobic pricks didn't beat us."  Debbie smacked her gum and walked to the closet to find the dress.  "I want everyone to see that Liberty Avenue can't be beaten."

"Of course, sweetheart," Carl agreed.  "I like you in the red dress."  He walked to the closet and turned Debbie around, kissing her on the lips.  "Of course, I like you in nothing too."

"Now behave, Carl.  We have to be there when it opens and I don't want to be late.  I think Brian needs our support, even if the asshole won't admit it."

"You're a great mom, Debbie, even if he's not your kid.  I love you." Carl said as he patted Debbie on the ass.

Emmett flew in the front door of Debbie's house.  "Debbie, are you home?"  He called out as he walked toward the kitchen area.

"Up here, Emmett.  What do you need, hon?  I need to get dressed," she answered as she walked to the top of the stairs.

"Well I wanted your opinion on my outfit for tonight.  I want to look divine," Emmett drawled.  He started up the stairs, turning into his bedroom and going to the closet.

Debbie followed him into his room, silently admiring the many additions he'd made to Vic's old room.  "Hurry up. I have to get dressed myself.  We don't want to be late."

Emmett opened the closet door and pushed multiple hangars to the side.  "Ah, here they are." He waved the hangars in front of Debbie.  "I can't decide between the tangerine or the lavender.  You know, not everyone can wear tangerine."  He stroked the front of each outfit as he extolled the colors.

"I think the lavender is more appropriate for the celebration," Debbie answered.  

Carl had come into the bedroom to see what all the chatter was about.  Debbie turned to him, "What do you think?"

"Umm.  Ahh, The lavender is fine.  I know you'll look good in either, Emmett," Carl said.

Emmett smiled. "Why thank you.  I think the lavender will do fine.  I'll just go freshen up and I should be ready in a jiffy.  Can I get a ride with you, Deb?"

"Sure, but make it quick.  I don't want to be late.  Someone said there was going to a ceremony, and I want to be there for it."

Emmett made a shooing motion with his hand. "In the shower I go. See you in a few."

________________________________________________

"So much has changed in the last six months, Lindsay.  I can't believe we're back where we started," Mel said as she dried her hair with the blow drier. 

Lindsay looked at the small bathroom in the apartment, wishing for the hundredth time that they had thought more in depth about their hasty decision to leave. "Are you regretting our decision to come back to Pittsburg?" Lindsay asked as she kissed her wife.

"No.  I think I over reacted, but it's still a little scary going back to Babylon."  Melanie hung up the towel and combed her short hair.  "If you hadn't insisted that we be there tonight, I don't know that I'd be going."

Lindsay frowned as she put on her deodorant.  "We agreed that we have to show the entire community that a bomb is not going to stop our fight for equal rights.  Besides, Brian needs our support."

Melanie leaned over and gave her wife a quick kiss.  "Lindsay, I know you want to attend for Brian.  I hope he appreciates your support."

"Look at the time, we better hurry or the sitter will be here and we won't be ready."  Lindsay went into the bedroom and took her dress off the hangar.  _Brian needs all my support.  He's so sad lately.  Maybe I was wrong in telling him about the article by the art critic. Too late now; Justin's gone, and he's left Brian behind.  If Justin cared, he would have kept in touch._

_____________________________________________

Jennifer and Tucker got in the car.  

"I feel strange going to the re-opening, but something tells me I should be there," Jennifer said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Even though Justin isn't here, I think he would want you to be there.  You've been his support since he came out, and this is a really important event. He's always been an avid supporter of gay rights," Tucker said as he backed the car out of the driveway. 

"You're right.  We don't have to stay long.  I just want to see the ceremony and maybe have a drink with Debbie and Carl.  They've been so wonderful to me through the years."

"We can stay as long as you like. You don't have any houses to show tomorrow, do you?"

"No.  Sally said she'd help the Jameson's.  I have all day free."

"Good.  Then we can celebrate tonight as well."

"What are we celebrating?"  Jennifer asked suspiciously.

"Why, us!  Aren't we worth celebrating?"  Tucker grinned as he placed his hand on Jennifer's thigh and gave it a squeeze.

"Of course.  I love you, Tucker." Jennifer caressed Tucker's hand and then picked it up, intertwining their fingers.

Tucker moved their hands to his lips, placing a soft kiss on Jennifer's hand. "I love you, too.  Now let me drive so I don't have an accident.

________________________________________________

 

"Shit! Shit!"  Justin said as he watched the clock on the wall of the terminal.  Fucking rainstorm.  "I'm already two hours late.  I have to get there before he leaves."

He picked up his phone, scrolling down to the familiar number and pushing dial.

"Hey," Daphne answered.  "Are you leaving?"

"We're supposed to board in ten minutes.  Shit, Daphne.  I wanted to surprise him!  With my luck, he won't be there by the time I land," Justin lamented.

"Justin, the party doesn't even start until 10:00 and you'll be getting in at 10:00.  I'm sure he'll stay for at least a few hours.  There's supposed to be some big ceremony before the opening, and you know nothing is ever on time.  Relax.  I'll be at the airport to pick you up.  Did you check any luggage?"

"No.  I'm traveling light.  See you in an hour or so.  Thanks again, Daphne."

"No problem.  Relax, Justin.  Everything will be fine."

The plane landed at 10:15 and Justin rushed through the gate, almost running to passenger pick up.  He spotted Daphne's Cavalier and quickly made his way to the car.  He opened the door and tossed his bag in the back, climbing into the front seat and taking a deep breath.

He put on his seat belt and Daphne made her way into traffic.  It was Saturday night and there weren't many cars going in their direction.  Daphne pushed the button on the CD player and "Boy Toy" came on.  Justin started singing along.

"See, it's a little after 10:00 and you're here, so relax," she chided him.  "Is that a new shirt?  You look hot."

Justin looked at his chest, running his hand over the soft, clingy material.  "Yeah, it's new.  I bought it with the money from my show last month."

"Your paintings were amazing.  I'm so glad I got to come.  Too bad no one else showed up." Daphne looked at the time on the clock in her dashboard.  "We're almost there.  Calm down." She placed her hand on Justin's thigh and squeezed it in reassurance.

"I didn't tell anyone but you.  I needed to know that I could fill a gallery without the gang from home."  Justin smiled, remembering the night.  "I sold every painting, and my agent told me he'd discussed two other shows with prospective gallery owners."  He turned the music up on the CD player as Cha Cha came on. He was dancing in his seat.

"Wow! You didn't tell me that you had two more shows coming up.  That's fantastic."  Daphne signaled to turn off the highway and pulled into a parking lot a few blocks from Liberty Avenue.

"It's pretty neat.  I'll let everyone know when my next show is.  I'm sure my mom will want to come, even if she brings Tucker."  Justin frowned at the mention of Tucker, but quickly replaced it with a small smile.  "Tucker's okay.  If she can accept Brian, I can accept Tucker."  Justin opened his door and quickly went over to Daphne's side of the car.  "It's just my mom…."  

"Don't think about it.  There's Babylon and the crowd has thinned out.  Looks like the ceremony is over.  Let's go."

They practically ran toward the club and the bouncer let them in immediately.  Daphne made her self blend in with the other dancers of the dance floor, wanting to keep Justin's arrival a secret.  Justin spied Emmett at the bar and he made his way toward his long-time friend.  Emmett saw Justin and waved him over.

"Baby!  I didn't know you were coming," Emmett crooned as he gave Justin a big hug.  "Does Brian know you're here?"

"No one knows I'm here.  I wanted to surprise everyone.  I wouldn't miss this for the world," Justin explained.  "Is Brian in the back room?"

"I don't think so.  Last I saw him he was dancing with Michael."  Emmett stretched and looked over the crowd.  Leaning down to talk in Justin's ear, he said, "He's over toward the stairs."

"Thanks," Justin said as he made his way to the dancing couple.  He walked behind Brian, keeping out of his view; when he finally stood behind his lover, he enjoyed the heady aroma of sweat and cologne.  

Michael didn't notice Justin, as he was looking for Ben and the rest of the gang.  "This is great, Brian," he yelled into Brian's ear as the thumpa thumpa was really loud.  "Nothing's changed!" _Maybe now that Babylon is reopened Brian will come out of his funk.  I didn't realize how much he would miss Justin. I can't believe that little shit hasn't even called! Someone is dancing right behind Brian.  I hope the asshole doesn't try to cut in.  This is the first time Brian seems to be really enjoying himself in forever. Shit, the guy is tapping his shoulder!  Doesn't he know that he's Brian Fucking Kinney and doesn't dance with just anyone? Brian's turning around.  What the fuck?_ ** _And that's when it happened. When he came back._**

Justin was grinning at Brian and Brian couldn't hide his own smile.

"You little twat, what are you doing here?" Brian asked as he placed his arms around Justin's neck.

"It's Babylon's grand re-opening... why wouldn't I be here?"  Justin answered as he kissed Brian on the lips.

They danced with each other for the remainder of the song, and half of the next one. They kissed each other on the lips, neck, forehead; their arms stayed wrapped around each other's neck throughout the reunion. Justin pulled on the waistband of Brian's pants, bringing him close enough to whisper in his ear. Brian grinned and followed Justin off the dance floor toward the back room. 

Michael stood in the middle of the dance floor, mouth open in surprise.  Ben joined him after seeing Justin pull Brian towards the back room.  "I can't believe he's here. I hoped that the reopening of Babylon would get Brian out of his funk, but now Justin shows up and…"

Ben shut his husband up by kissing him quiet.  "You don't know everything Michael.  Let Brian be happy tonight."

"But," Michael whined. "Why did he come back after not talking to anyone for the last six months?  It'd be better if he'd stayed out of our lives, rather then stirring things up again."  Michael made his way through the throng of dancers, ignoring the thumpa thumpa that had him so high just thirty minutes earlier.

"Brian looked happy that Justin showed up.  Let them work it out," Ben encouraged as he followed Michael to the bar.  

"But he's my best friend and …"

They leaned against the bar and Michael ordered a beer while Ben ordered a glass of water. 

Ted and Blake joined the pair at the bar.  "Did you see Justin, Michael?" Ted asked.  "Did you know he was coming? Don't say anything to Brian, but I actually think he smiled when he saw him."  Ted drank some water and wrapped his arm around Blake's waist.  

"I saw," Michael said as he took a large chug from his bottle. 

"You don't seem too happy to see him," Blake stated as he raised his eyebrows toward Michael.

Before Michael could answer, Lindsay and Melanie walked up to the bar.  

"Hi everyone.  Did you guys make it to the ceremony?  I thought it was great.  Why are all you huddled by the bar?  Something wrong?"  Lindsay asked as she turned toward the bar to order her drink.  "Where's Brian?  I want to thank him for the memorial he's setting up."

"Brian's in the back room…" Ben began.

"Figures," Melanie interjected.

"With Justin." Ben finished his statement.

Melanie looked at Lindsay and Lindsay looked at Melanie. "Oh," they said in unison.

"Oh, is right," repeated Michael.  "I can't believe that little shit showed up, especially since he hasn't talked to Brian since he left."  Michael finished his beer and asked the bartender for another.

"Are you sure?" Lindsay asked.  She drank some of her Mai Tai, and looked at Michael.  "That doesn't sound like Justin.  Maybe Brian didn't say anything to you."

"But, I'm his…."

"Best friend," everyone finished the familiar statement. 

"We know, Michael, but Brian's changed.  He may not tell you everything. They were going to get married," Lindsay explained.

Debbie and Carl joined the group and a few moments later. Jennifer and Tucker walked up as well.  "Why aren't you dancing? This is a celebration, not a pow wow," Debbie asked as she looked at the quiet group.  "Where's Brian?  I'm proud of him."

"He's in the back room with Justin," Ben repeated his earlier statement.

Jennifer brought her hand to her mouth and gasped, "Justin's here?"

"I knew Sunshine would show up."  Debbie smiled as she looked toward the back room. "How long they been back there?  I've got an early shift at the diner and I want to say hi."

"Debbie," Carl admonished his wife.  "Don't go getting any ideas of going to find them!  They'll be out soon."

Emmett joined the little group.  "Did I miss something?  I thought this was a party.  Why are all you standing around the bar?"

"Justin's here," Ben explained for the third time.

"I know. Wasn't it sweet of him to surprise Brian?"  Emmett took a sip of his Cosmo.  "I think the drinks are better, now that Brian owns the club.  This Cosmo is _divine_."

"You knew Justin was here?" Lindsay asked.

"I saw him when he came in.  I was standing at the bar and in he struts, asking if I'd seen Brian.  Poor baby, looked like he was afraid he would miss him.  I stood tall and looked out over the sea of beautiful men until I spotted Brian and told Justin where to go,"  Emmett explained.  

As they talked, Brian and Justin exited the back room and made their way to the small group.

"Why hello, Mother Taylor," Brian greeted Jennifer as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  

"Justin," Jennifer gushed as she pulled him into a hug.  "Why didn't you tell me you were coming in town?  How long are you staying?  Where are you staying?"

"Mom," Justin groaned.  

"Come, Justin.  Let's dance," Brian said as he pulled Justin towards the dance floor.

"Asshole," Debbie said affectionately.  Turning toward Jennifer, Debbie said, "I'm sure Justin will be staying with Brian.  Not sure those two will get out of bed in the next twenty four hours, but if Justin stays longer, you might be able to see him."

Jennifer turned bright red.

Debbie laughed. "Get used to it, hon.  Those two can't keep their hands off each other, and I've never seen Brian so happy.  Glad Justin came back for the opening." Debbie smacked her gum as she looked toward the dance floor, seeing her surrogate son.  "Carl, take me home.  I've got an early shift."  She turned toward Michael and bopped him upside the head.

"Ma, What's that for?  I didn't do anything," Michael said as he rubbed his head.

"Quit bad mouthing Sunshine.  He's good for Brian, and I'm glad he came back."  She entwined her arm in Carl's arm as they walked out of the club.

Melanie looked at her watch and touched Lindsay on the arm. "We'd better get going.  The babysitter needs to be home by midnight."  

Ted yawned and finished his water.  "Let's go home, Blake. I seem to remember you mentioning our own celebration."

Blake put down his water on the bar and they, too, left the club.  

"Let's dance, Michael.  The night is young," Emmett said as he waved his hand in the air.

"Okay," Michael said. "But only a few." He turned toward Ben, "I'll be back in a little bit and then we can dance.  Why don't you go see what Hunter is doing?"

Ben smiled.  "I'll do that."

______________________________________ 

Justin was glimmering with sweat.  "I need some water.  Want anything?" Justin asked as he started toward the bar.

"I'll join you.  Water sounds good," Brian said.

"Hey Boss.  What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

"Two waters," Brian answered.  He leaned over to kiss Justin, only stopping when both needed air. They drank the bottles quickly, and then returned to the dance floor.  

Michael danced with Emmett, but after two dances Ben cut in.

"I see you watching Brian and Justin.  You okay?" Ben whispered in his ear as they danced. 

"Yeah.  Justin is never going to leave. Brian seems so happy.  I'd forgotten what that looks like," Michael said with a little reluctance.

"Brian deserves to be happy, Michael," Ben reminded him.

"He does."

"I'm going outside for a smoke.  I need some air," Brian said as he leaned into Justin.

"I'll be out in a minute," Justin answered as he pointed to the bathroom.

When Justin got outside, Brian was standing by the streetlight across from the club.  Justin smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey," Justin greeted him. "Where you headed?"

"No place special," Brian said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"I can change that." Justin smiled and pulled Brian into a deep kiss.

Brian dropped his cigarette butt, and ground it out with his foot. Justin wrapped his arm around Brian's waist, and together they walked down the street toward Brian's car. 

_The end_

 


End file.
